ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Freedman
Christopher Freedman (Born 13 August 1978) is an American-Independent wrestler, currently as a free-agent. Christopher was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, before later moving to Carson City, Nevada; which is his current residence. Christopher Freedman is well known for his mentally unstable gimmick, used throughout his wrestling career, which has taken countless turns as he searches for his true meaning. Outside of the ring, Christopher has rarely made television appearances, prefer a quiet family life. He is also known to offer his skills and opinion as a wrestling trainer. Personal Information Little is known about Christopher early life details. He was born into the Freedman family as an only child, his parents being Martha and Dwain Freedman. What is known is that Christopher studied abroad, in England, achieving a degree in Psychology and Socialogy, while training at the local Leisure Centre with a wrestling school. After returning home Christopher maintained his training in wrestling before being scouted by ACW. Always being fasinated by the human mind, Christopher created his on screen, mentally unstable alter-ego. Christopher is married to Kayla Adams, who chose to retain her family over taking the Freedman surname. Christopher met Kayla in England during his studies, and after a whirlwind romance they married in June 1999, and have remained together since. Kayla is employed by Christopher as his agent on the wrestling circuit, and occasionally makes an on screen appearance with Christopher, under the stage name "Skye"; their kayfabe relationship is currently undetermined, and this is not expected to be revealed. Christopher and Kayla have a daughter, Cassandra, currently 4 years old. It is not expected that Cassandra will be involved in Christopher's wrestling career. On Screen Appearance Christopher’s appearance is somewhat unappealing. He has long, thin, white hair, which occasionally falls over his fair, concealing a scar over his right eye, and burnt flesh covering his left cheekbone. He has an average body shape, given his height, no muscle cluster specifically defined. Christopher has only two identifiable tattoos, one on either wrist. Upon his right wrist is a Hieroglyph of Aken, the Egyptian Ferryman of the Underworld. Upon his left, is a Hieroglyph of Mahes, The Egyptian Lord of the Massacre. Out-of-Ring Attire Christopher can usually be found backstage wearing dark boots, pitch black, leather jeans and a plain white, short-sleeved shirt. While at conventions and public appearances Christopher usually wears a casual t-shirt instead, either from the federation or of his own merchandise. In-Ring Attire Christopher's in-ring attire is surprisingly similar to his attire backstage, except he wears a few items for protection, black elbow pads and a pair of knee pads hidden under his jeans. Entrance Attire Christopher's entrance attire is a long, dark tenchcoat over his backstage attire, along with a fedora hat to shadow his face. Gimmick Background Early Years Christopher was born 24 August 1978. He was born into a family of five; his mother Amanda, father Matthew, and his two older brothers, James and Anthony. They all lived in a small two bedroom house on the outskirts of New Orleans for the first years of Christopher's life. When Christopher was three years old, his witnessed his mother's death after a malious attack from his drunken father. Even though Christopher told the authorities what happened, they chose to believe his father's story instead. For the next few years Christopher was rejected by him father, who favoured the two elder children. Christopher was often beaten, by any three of the people he lived with. This torture stopped one night when Christopher set his own house alight at the age of six. After the house was ash, the fire was out, and everyone started to go home, Christopher tried explaining what had happened to the police, but they took him for a traumatised child, and took him to a care home. Teenage Years Christopher was knocked around foster homes until his early teens, when his mental issues started their full flow. The family he was with at the time was in fear for their younger daughter, and so signed Christopher into a mental asylum. Here the doctor's toyed with Christopher's mind, played with his concept of reality. Christopher finally reached an age of understanding where if he behaved the way the doctor's wished, he got what he wanted. After three years of appearing 'sane', the doctors deemed Christopher fit for the outside world. On His Own Christopher slipped into a deeper state of mental breakdown, believing the human race is nothing but a plague on the earth, slowly rotting and decaying the world to the core, and chose himself as the saviour of mother earth, eliminating what he could from the human race. Christopher's developed Obsessive Compulsive Disorder proved cover for his mere random attacks on men and women, giving the police nothing to even suspect Christopher of the crimes. Christopher was eventually found by relatives of his deceased mother. After being signed up for the local wrestling club, Christopher excelled at dealing out damage to his peers. He was eventually scouted by ACW, the federation which had previously signed Christopher's cousin, Michael "King of Domination" Chavez. Wrestling career ACW Christopher agreed to an 18 month deal at ACW, just as a trial run for his first job in the spotlight. A storyline was brought about, throwing Christopher right into the deepend, as he played the brother of the then ACW Television Champion King of Domination. The feud lasted three months, with the Championship exchanging hands several times, until finally Christopher's 'brother' buried the feud between them. Christopher was then placed into a failed stable storyline involving one of the owner's of ACW, he was knocked back on the roster by the Co-Owner while the other members gained spotlight time. This annoyed Christopher, believing himself to be the talent of the stable. A few weeks into this storyline Christopher was approached by an upcoming heel stable, the uWo. Seeing potential, Christopher turned his back on the Co-Owner and joined forces with the stable, winning the ACW Tag Team Championship with 'The Demon', while other members secured the ACW Canadian Championship and the ACW Hardcore Championship. After dominating the Tag Team Division for five months, Christopher and the rest of the stable grew tired of the lack of competition in the Division, and ultimately chose to disband as a group, aiming for personal goals instead. Another year past where Christopher won the newly acquired ACW Intercontinental Championship and ultimately the ACW World Heavyweight Championship. FSCW Christopher moved to FSCW, and attempted to gain the FSCW Tag Team Championship instantly with a new found partner, but to do so he had to face his former partner, The Demon. Failing to secure the Championship. Christopher went on hiatus, before returning to FSCW and choosing to concentrate on his singles' career, and nothing more. Christopher feuded with many superstars he'd previously known from ACW, and successfully became the FSCW Immortal Champion and FSCW Tag Team Champion. After the closure and re-opening of FSCW, Christopher Freedman was called on once again to show the rookies just how to handle themselves in such a great federation. Already feuding with superstars such as Reno Taylor, Christopher Freedman's sight was next set on his brother, King of Domination. After a drawn out feud between the on screen brothers, Christopher requested an indefinite hiatus, the reason given on fscw.com was a recurring injury requiring surgery and on going treatment. Sources within FSCW let it leak that Christopher's father had been taken ill and Christopher wished to remain close to both his parents. Unfortunately before Christopher could return from his hiatus, FSCW closed down for a second time. XwF After signing to XwF Christopher wasted little time in showing the roster his potential, successfully winning the XwF No Limits Championship. Unfortunately soon after Christopher sustained a major injury and required surgery as an emergency. Other Federations Christopher tried to create an career for himself a numerous other federations, but didn't feel the management gave him what he wanted, freedom. Even though Christopher went on to win three more World Heavyweight Championships (LWA, EWF, EWE) and several other Midcard Championships (EWF, XPW, RWE, XwF) he never felt at home with any of the federations. Notable Stables * The uWo * D.O.A * Freedman & Connors * T-X & King of Domination * Freedman & Damien Kross Notable Fueds * King of Domination * Derek Sexton * Gauntlet * The Demon * Blackman * Malone Hart * Craig Ca$h/ACW * Dr. Pain * Shane Myles * Jeff Cynder * Incubus * Psycho * Hell's Guardian * Reno Taylor Career Highlights * Creator of the 'Infestation' match * Creator of the 'End of the Line' match * Creator of the 'Twisted Mind' match * Co-Creator of the 'Forgive us father, For we have sinned...' match * Creator of the 'White Lie' match rule * Longest Reigning ACW/uWo Tag Team Champion months * Final FSCW Five Star Champion * Inducted into the ACW Hall of Fame * Final EWF World Heavyweight Champion Championship History * ACW World Heavyweight Champion (1) * ACW Intercontinental Champion (1) * ACW Television Champion (1) * ACW Hardcore Champion (1) * ACW/uWo Tag Team Champion (1) * FSCW Immortal Champion (1) * FSCW Tag Team Champion (1) * RWE Rebellion Champion (1) * XPW Xtreme Champion (1) * EWF World Heavyweight Champion (1) * EWF Tag Team Champion (1) * LWA World Heavyweight Champion (2) * XwF No Limits Champion (1) * XCW Canadian Champion (1) * XCW European Champion (1) * EWE World Champion (1) * EWE Darkness Champion (1) Moveset Christopher has maintained a Technical moveset combined with Power and Submission. Believing he has collected the perfect offence; Christopher targets his opponent's head and neck area, aiming to completely knock out the other superstar. Finisher Moves Previous * Lethal Dosage ** Crucifix Powerbomb (2004-2005) ** Vertabreaker (2005-2006) * Mind's Eye ** Brainbuster DDT (2004-2006) * Never-After ** Dragon Sleeper (2005-2006) Current * Lethal Dosage ** Cross-Arm Brainbuster DDT (2006–Present Day) *** Description: Christopher Freedman’s favoured finisher, of the two. Frequently stalling as much as possible while the opponent is in the air to force more blood flow to the brain. Christopher targets the base of the skull/neck area with his finisher, although when faced with shear desperation, the move has been known to cause the opponent to fall upon the crown of his head. * Never-After ** Sit-out Crucifix Powerbomb (2006–Present Day) *** Description: This is Christopher’s less frequent finisher. Predominantly pulled out of nowhere while he is behind on momentum. The opponent is lifted into the crucifix position over Christopher’s shoulder, so that he can afterwards pull the opponent down to the mat by the waist, into a sitout position. Christopher’s target again here is the base of the skull/neck of the opponent, although the more desperate the move, to more frequent the opponent will merely land on their shoulders. Signature Moves Previous * Flag of Sanity Clothesline * Curtain Call Twist of Fate * Monster in the Closet Piledriver Current * Silence DDT ** Description: If Christopher has the momentum of the match, this move would begin with a kick to the midsection, followed by a charge into the ropes, ending with a Running DDT. If the opponent has control the signature move may go one of two ways. If Christopher is in the corner, he will usually eye-rake the opponent, and launch at them, causing the opponent to fold in quite profoundly before impact. If Christopher is on the mat, standing or grounded, he takes the choice of a low blow or eye rake, followed by a swift rebound from the ropes into the DDT. This signature move is used as a set-up for ‘Lethal Dosage’, generally. * Burial From Hell ** Description: Christopher’s extreme desperation move. Once he knows the opponent has the complete upper hand, Christopher will casually find a turnbuckle to rest upon, fooling the opponent. Once their guard is lowered even slightly, Christopher launches out with this clothesline to slow the flow of play down to a level he can build upon. The condition of the opponent ultimately decides whether this move is successful or not. This signature move is regularly used as a set-up for ‘Never-after’. * Last Breath Sleeper ** Description: Christopher’s favoured submission attempt, cutting circulation to his favoured part of the body, the brain. There are two varieties of Christopher’s trademark submission. One variation is the traditional from-behind sleeper, forcing the opponent back, bending their knees and clasping tightly around the neck with his arm. A more acute and tenderising version is the dragon sleeper with scissors, forcing all of the tension into the opponents neck, pulling as far back as possible, while constricting breathing space by wrapping his legs around the opponents waist/upper torso. Used Theme Music * 'Rot' by DryKillLogic * 'Duality' by Slipknot * 'Before I Forget' by Slipknot * 'Destroy the Map' by 36 Crazyfists * 'Will Pull This In By Hand' by 36 Crazyfists * 'The Crows Are Coming For Us' by From First To Last * 'Lady Madeline in Her Coffin' by I Am Ghost Mechandise * ACW Merchandise ** Christopher 'T-X' Freedman T-Shirts ** "T-X, Opening Pandora's Box" DVD ** Replica ACW/uWo defaced Tag Team Championships ** "End of The Line" Special Edition DVD ** Limited Edition signed replica ACW Hall of Fame certificate (Only 50 ever released) * FSCW Merchandise ** Christopher Freedman T-Shirts ** Replica figurines ** "Christopher Freedman, Darkness Consumes" DVD ** Christopher Freedman clothing accessories * Personally Released Merchandise ** "Bleed Immortality" Clothing Range ** "Inside His Mind" Behind-the-Scenes Documentary DVD ** "Christopher Freedman, Forgotten" Career Highlights DVD ** "Christopher Freedman, Forgotten: Two" Career Highlights DVD ** "Me, Myself & Michael" Christopher Freedman Autobiography (Coming Soon) Trivia * Christopher owns all rights to his merchandise and his gimmick. * Christopher's "brother" in ACW was Mexican. * Despite his gimmick, Christopher is a serious Christian. * Growing up, Christopher's dream was to be a Politician. * Christopher has already aided four successful superstars in their training, Shane Myles and Bain 'Gauntlet' Edwards, Chris Strife and Cassidy Adams, Kayla's real life brother. * Beyond Religion, Family and Wrestling, Christopher's fourth love is Writing. * Christopher has wrestled in 4 out of the 5 appearances of his 'End of the Line' match, the fifth time he was special guest referee. * Christopher has an unbeaten record in six separate federations, XPW, XwF, EWE, RWE, XCW and EWF. * Christopher owns homes in three countries, in three different continents (U.S.A, England, Australia). Category:Wrestlers